


Touch Me, Just a Little More

by riottkick



Category: Bandom, PVRIS (Band)
Genre: Dry Humping, F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7174838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/riottkick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You didn't want to go to this party, but Lynn persuaded you during the party to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch Me, Just a Little More

You didn't want to go to this stupid party, especially with Lynn's friends being there. Mainly Alex, and that's because you used to date him. Lynn knew it, but insisted that he moved on and now was with Brian. A part of you wanted to believe her, but it just didn't add up.

"Come on, you need to get ready!" Lynn said as she playfully threw her dirty shirt at your head. Which almost landed on your face if you hadn't moved out of the way.

"You missed, ha," you laughed sarcastically and Lynn just rolled her eyes at you. She wasn't in the mood to hear your whining, and you didn't want to hear her voice anymore. Especially when she was talking about this stupid fucking party.

"Shut up, you annoy me!" Lynn said as she slipped on her tank top. Turning onto your stomach, you tried falling asleep until you felt Lynn get on top of you.

You could feel her start to slowly grind her hips against you, and she knew this would get you to say yes. Of course, it started to make the heat between your legs burn, and it was an incredible feeling.

"L-Lynn," you tried not to moan, but it came out like a moaning whisper. This caused Lynn to smile because you were slowly giving in.

"Yeah, babe?" she said so casually that it made you tingle, and she knew it.

"C-can you go faster, p-please?" you asked, earning a moan from Lynn. This was all part of her plan to get you to go, and you should have known that.

"You want me to go faster? I don't know if I can..." she trailed off s she came to a stop but was still pushing against her.

"P-please! I'll go to the party! But please!" You begged, and that put a smile to Lynn's face.

"You'll get more at the party, baby." was all Lynn said before she stood up off of you. This made you frustrated because of you being tricked like that into saying you'll go. But you really should have seen that coming in all honesty.

"You suck Lynn," you muttered as you got up to get change. Sadly, she was in the bathroom so you couldn't just go rub one out. You had to wait, but you weren't one for patience and she knew it too.

"Yeah I do. Now get dressed we're leaving in ten minutes." she said as she walked out of the bathroom to hand you your clothes.

Once she handed you your clothes, she walked out into the hallway to grab her deodorant. As soon as you were dressed, your knees started to shake, and you needed her touch badly.

"Come on, we're going to be late." she said as she grabbed your hand and dragged you out of your guises house after you got your deodorant on.

~~

The drive to Alex's house was awkward and uncomfortable for you. Lynn didn't pay attention to the way you were moving your legs every other second.

"Lynn!" You whined as she parked the car in the street.

"What? What do you want?" she asked innocently as she place her hand on your thigh.

"Please... You tortured me enough, please!" You begged, and she smiled. Lynn had tortured herself since she didn't touch you; so as she was touching your thigh she moved into your shorts.

"You're wet, baby," Lynn made a note out loud as she slipped her hand into your panties. She wanted you to get off, so she cut right to the point. Rubbing your clit, you had to cover your mouth to prevent you from screaming out in pleasure.

"No, don't cover your mouth; I want you to scream. Now baby," Lynn instructed, and you did as you were told.

"Oh fuck, please... harder," you moaned as she rubbed your clit harder than before. It felt amazing, and you knew you weren't going to last any longer.

"You gonna come, baby?" she asked and you instantly nodded, letting her know you were definitely close to your orgasm. As she began to rub you with her palm, she inserted two fingers into your tight pussy.

Feeling your walls clench down on her fingers, as you screamed in pure pleasure. "Lynn! Fuck!" You moaned as you came all over her fingers. Pulling her fingers out of you, she started to clean her fingers off.

"Mm. You taste good, baby!" Lynn smiled as she licked her fingers clean.

"Now fix your shorts, we're going to have some fun at this party. Okay?" Lynn asked with hope in her voice.

As you started to catch your breath, you said, "Definitely."

With that, you both got out of the car and walked up to his front door.

You couldn't wait to get home.


End file.
